


Merry Christmas

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Random One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Kudos: 9





	Merry Christmas

Simon was asleep on the couch, curled up in one of Markus's sweaters he never wore. The moment Markus saw this he smiled and kissed his husband's forehead, but not before taking a picture.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head. I made hot chocolate," Markus told his adorable husband as his eyes opened wide when offered hot chocolate.

"Really?" Simon asked like kid on Christmas. Markus just handed Simon his cup and went back for coffee. "Let's watch Polar Express with our hot chocolate."

Markus smiled and settled in next to Simon and played the movie sense they had it recorded, I was one of Simon's favorites. All throughout the movie Simon drank his hot chocolate and cuddled into Markus. He handled the drink with expertise as not to waste a drop. Simon took a drink and smiled at Markus.

"You got a little something on your lips there," Markus said jokingly and kissed him. "I guess it was just me." 

"Of course I do and your on my mind too." Simon humed, "you taste like coffee. I like sweet kisses."

"Yours taste like pure sugar. Would you like another cup of sugar and marshmallows with a splash of hot chocolate?"

"No, but I am going to get some cookies." Simon got up and sure enough, returned with an untouched pack of chocolate chip cookies. "Want one?"

Simon held the cookie in front of Markus's mouth. Markus took the cookie and dipping it into his coffee to eat it. Markus set his coffee aside and kissed Simon's temple. Simon laughed softly and finished his cookie. When he had finished Markus kissed his cheek. Markus continued to kiss both his cheeks and his nose.

"Markus, what are you doing?" Simon was turning red and giggling.

"I'm counting freckles."

"I don't have freckles! Markus!"

"Okay, I'll stop," Markus laughed, "after one last kiss." His kissed Simon on the lips and smiled. "I'm surprised I don't freckles."

"And why is that?" Simon knew Markus was about to say something cute, he always did.

"Well, freckles are angel kisses and as much as you kiss me, I should have more freckles." 


End file.
